Blood Bro's
by Halley the Comet
Summary: A HIMYM version of Willy Russell's play Blood Brothers. Fraternal twins Barney and Billy are seperated at birth because their mother, Loretta Stinson, can only afford to keep one of them. She gives Billy to her employer, Lola, and the twins become friends when they grow older, unknowing of the danger that will happen...
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to write this as I have just finished reading Willy Russell's play _Blood Brothers_, where two twin brothers are separated at birth because their mother can't afford to keep them both. I don't own the book (play). I don't even know if I'm allowed to do this actually.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own HIMYM, nor do I own Blood Brothers. **

* * *

**This story includes my OC character Billy. Just to be clear, Billy is _not_ the Billy from Doctor Horrible's Sing Along Blog. I just like the name. **

**By the way, I don't own the play, so I might be a bit patchy in certain scenes.**

* * *

**But, anyway, to those of you who have read the play you will understand:**

**Barney = Mickey**

**Billy = Eddie**

**Robin = Linda**

**James = Sammy**

**Barney's mom (Loretta) = Mrs Johnstone**

**Billy mom (Lola) = Mrs Lyons**

**And Ted, Lily and Marshall…well, they're just there.**

**I'm not even sure how to do this, but, here we go…**

**:D**

* * *

'You're expecting twins, Mrs Stinson. Congratulations. And the next, please…'

* * *

Loretta Stinson rushed around the house, mop in one hand, a duster in the other, although it was a fairly pointless effort to clean the house; it was already pristine. But a job was a job, and Loretta had to admit this was the best job she'd had for a while. Even if it was just cleaning, it helped her get along a little.

But she couldn't get by, surely? _Twins_. She couldn't have twins. She had too many children already. One more and she could just about get by. But not two.

Slowly, Loretta lowered herself onto a chair, leaning the mop against the table.

'Alright, Loretta?' A chirpy voice dragged her from her thoughts. Lola, the woman she worked for, brushed past her. Her silver necklace hung around her neck, sparkling when it hit the light. 'Do you like the job?'

Loretta kept silent.

'Loretta? Are you okay?' Lola turned around, startled by the lack of answer. 'What's wrong?'

'We were just getting settled,' Loretta whispered.

'What is it?'

'I can get by with one baby, but not two. The social's already been on me. They could take them away, you know. But I love 'em. I can't see them leave me.'

'Twins?' Lola asked, surprised. 'You're expecting twins?'

'Yeah. I don't know how I'm gonna get along. I can't.'

Loretta stood up, brushing her brown-blonde hair back. 'Give one to me.'

'What?'

'I'll adopt one. I'll tell my husband I'm pregnant. He's away; he won't be back for months. He'll never know.'

'Lola, you're not serious…'

'Please, Loretta. You can't get by, you said so yourself. You don't want your baby given to the social, do you?'

'I – I don't…'

Lola looked at her. 'My husband and I have been trying for years. We're desperate, Lola. My husband says he doesn't want someone else's child. But if you give me yours…he'll never know.'

There was a short silence.

'Okay,' Loretta said slowly. 'You can have one.'

* * *

**I had to alter some scenes so it would fit in better. But I'm trying to keep this mostly like the play.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've never done a version of a play/film before so I was really looking forward to writing this!**

**singerklainer333, thanks for the review! It made me smile You should read the play, it's pretty good.**

* * *

Loretta cradled her two sons in her arms. They looked so adorable together, wrapped in separate blankets. She gently tweaked one of the twins' tiny hands. Loretta hadn't named her sons yet. It was hard to choose their names. Although the twins weren't identical, matching blue eyes stared up at her. She smiled at the surprise in their eyes.

There was a knock at her door. Startled, Loretta carefully lowered her twins into a crib, hesitantly making her way to the door. She was sure she knew who it was going to be.

She was right.

'They were born,' Lola said, hurrying inside the small house while Loretta stood still, slowly closing the door. Dispirited, she trailed after her. 'You didn't say.'

'I…' Loretta glanced down at her tiny sons. 'I don't know if I can do this. It feels wrong…they belong together.'

'Loretta, you promised,' Lola said, suddenly sharp. 'You said you'd give me one. Do you realise how long I've been waiting for this? A son. Finally. I've been waiting for this…a child. You can't back out now.'

Loretta opened her mouth to argue but, deflated, she put her hand on the crib. 'Okay,' she said quietly. 'Take one.'

Lola smoothed her neat hair with a hand, pursing her lips as if she were about to be photographed. 'Hm,' she mumbled thoughtfully. Her neatly manicured nails hovered over the two babies. 'I'll have –'

'Just take him,' Loretta said, turning away, until Lola picked up her new son and walked out of the house. When she heard the door shut she wiped her eyes and picked up her remaining son, hugging him to her chest.

'Barney,' she muttered suddenly. 'Yeah. You like that, don't you, Barney?'

She took Barney into the room where her other son, two-year-old James, was sitting. He was playing with his toys.

He looked up when he heard his mother come in. 'Baby?' he gurgled.

'Yes, Jamesy. Baby,' Loretta said, bending down to let James peer at his new brother. 'This is Barney, James.'

''Uvver baby?' James asked.

'No, sweetie,' Loretta told her other son. James peered at his mother, looking confused, although his attention was quickly diverted by his toy lying on the floor. 'No other baby. He's dead. Poor baby.'

'Poor baby,' James repeated.

* * *

Samuel Longson smoothed his son's hair lovingly, smiling as Billy gurgled and waved his small hands around.

'Ah,' Loretta smiled. 'I bet you're real happy now, aren't you, Sam?'

'I am,' Sam grinned, picking up Billy as carefully as possible. Lola watched from the other side of the room, looking sour.

Loretta cooed at Billy, tweaking his nose jokingly, while Sam looked on proudly. Lola frowned. When her husband had put Billy into the cot and went into another room she walked over to Loretta, who had picked up a duster and was wiping the table with it.

'Loretta,' she said. 'Take this.'

Loretta looked amazed as Lola pushed a thick wad of money into her hands. 'Wh – what's this for?' she exclaimed.

'I think you should go,' Lola said quietly.

'Go where?' Loretta asked blankly.

'Just go. You can't work here. You're…' Lola thought for a moment before she hastily said 'your work isn't good enough. We…we need someone else to…erm…take care of the cleaning. I thought we would give you some extra wages to get along though, until you found a different job…'

'But I need this job!' Loretta said, panicking. 'I can't get along without it.'

'That's why we gave you the money. To help.' Lola swallowed. 'Now, please leave. Your work here is done.'

Loretta clenched her teeth and threw the money on the floor. 'Okay…if I'm going, I'm taking Billy with me,' she told Lola, marching over to where Billy was lying, asleep.

Lola shot over and scooped Billy up protectively in her hands. Startled, he opened his blue eyes, opening his mouth to wail. 'Oh, no. You can't. You gave him to me. He's _mine_.'

'I want my son!' Loretta said, almost shouting. 'Give him to me!'

'I can't. You know what they say,' Lola threatened, her voice a whisper. 'When you separate twins at birth…they die when they find out. You don't want them to die, do you? Do you?'

'Of course not.' Loretta backed away, a pain in her chest. She looked at Lola as she tucked Billy back into the cot.

Lola crouched down and picked up the scattered notes from the floor. 'Take it,' she said, thrusting the wad into Loretta's hands.

Loretta slowly tightened her grip around the money, taking a step away from Lola.

'Now go.'

Loretta took another step away.

'_Go_!'

'Something wrong, honey?' Sam walked back into the kitchen, oblivious to the argument that had just taken place.

'Nothing,' Lola said, glaring at Loretta. 'She was just leaving.'

Loretta took one last look at her baby, lying in the cot, before she eventually walked out, gripping the money in her hands. She could hear Sam asking what was wrong and Lola saying nothing, nothing was wrong, when it was all wrong, Loretta thought to herself. It was all wrong.


End file.
